Speak to Me, My Love
by MordoLuvr23
Summary: He pushed her out of the way before it hit her, hitting him instead. "Speak to me, my love" she said on the verge of tears. It was heard on deaf ears. Life isn't always peach pie. What is sweet, isn't too sweet to be demolished with sour attitude. How will it all end? Will crime or justice win? Rated T for mild violence. RigbyxEileen
1. The First Date

**Speak to Me, My Love**

**Hey, it's me. I was bashed pretty hard by some people for my story ****_Drowning In Boiling Water _****so I decided to write an actual Rigleen fan fiction. I had a few followers for the other story so I will continue it but please read the author's note for chapter 2 because it may change a few opinions. Or maybe it won't but still, enjoy this story. ****_~MordoLuvr23_**

Chapter 1: The First Date

Rigby was walking to the coffee shop alone since Mordecai and Benson were out to lunch. He sat at his normal spot and waited for one of the girls to take his order.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Eileen and Margaret were in the kitchen talking about Eileen's new contacts when they saw Rigby walk in and sit down. "Hey, Eileen" Margaret said bringing her friend back down to Earth. "Yeah" Eileen said dreamily. "You should go take his order" Margaret said nudging her while giggling. "Do you think I can do it?" Eileen asked. "Of course you can, with your new contacts in your beautiful eyes, he'll fall head over heels for you" Margaret replied. "Really?" Eileen questioned. "Definitely, now get out there and make your move" Margaret said pushing her friend out of the kitchen. Eileen took a deep breath and walked over to Rigby. "H-hi Rigby" Eileen stuttered. "Hey Ei- whoa you look hot" Rigby said blushing. Eileen giggled and blushed. "I'm not that hot" Eileen said bashfully. "No, you are, hotter than normal, come here" Rigby said. "Okay" Eileen said walking over. He picked her up and sat her in his lap. Eileen was thinking "Oh my gosh, I'm sitting in his lap and my shift just ended!" "Hey do you want to go somewhere for lunch" Rigby asked. "Like, go to a fancy restaurant?" Eileen asked. Rigby nodded and smiled. "Where would you get the money for that?" Eileen asked. "Trust me; I have a ton of money" Rigby said smiling. "I'd love too" Eileen replied smiling. "Let's go" Rigby said putting her down and standing up. "Okay, Margaret my shift is over" Eileen said hanging up her apron. "See ya later" Margaret said waving. They walked outside and Rigby asked "so where do you want to go?" "I don't know but we should probably wear different clothes" Eileen said. "Yeah, how about I get us reservations at Bistro En Le Park and pick you up after I get ready?" Rigby asked. "Sounds good" Eileen said smiling. Rigby kissed her on the cheek and walked off.  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Eileen was at the apartment she shared with Margaret getting dressed. She put on a strapless, emerald green dress with matching shoes. She curled her hair and let it down, put on perfume and brushed her teeth. She took a deep breath and thought "you have one shot at this, it's just a date, with the love of your life, don't be nervous." She looked in a mirror and smiled confidently.  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Rigby took a shower on cologne. He walked into the bedroom he shares with Mordecai and looked in the closet for clothes (shocker right XD). He put on his tan suit (the one from Fancy Restaurant) and looked at himself in the mirror. He brushed his teeth and put on shoes. He ran outside to see Mordecai and Benson climbing out of the park truck. "Thank you" Rigby thought. He ran up to Mordecai. "Hey dude" Mordecai said. "Hey, can I borrow your Neon and your pants?" Rigby asked. "Going on a date with Eileen who now has contacts?" Mordecai replied with a question. Rigby nodded. Mordecai smiled and took off his pants, handing them to Rigby. "Thanks" Rigby said excitedly. "No problem, that's what bros are for, also there's extra money in there if you need it" Mordecai replied. "Okay bye" Rigby said before running off. "Bye" Mordecai shouted back.  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

He arrived at Eileen's apartment to pick her up at 12:00 pm. She climbed in the passenger's seat and they stared at each other in awe for a few minutes before driving to the restaurant. Their first date was pretty successful, except on the way back Rigby kept stepping on his tail. They got to Eileen's apartment and Eileen was getting out of the car. "This was really nice" Eileen said before pulling Rigby into a long kiss. She got out and Rigby walked her to her apartment and said goodbye. They fell asleep that night knowing they succeeded.

**I hope you like it. Please review or ****it'll be the end of the world as we know it. ****If you go to my profile and read until you find a link that says ****_The end of the world _****and click on it you'll get the joke. MordoLuvr23 out.**


	2. The Incident

**I'm back with chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoy it and this chapter will be more descriptive. I didn't describe their date in the last chapter because it is going to be described in a flashback. ****_~MordoLuvr23_**

Chapter 2: The Incident

The next day Rigby woke up, greeting the day with a smile. The alarm buzzed and Mordecai woke up. Stretching his wings, he asked "what are you so happy about?" "Dude, the date was perfect" Rigby said. "Well it should have been considering that you spent 300 dollars. So what happened?" Mordecai asked. "Well, it went like this" Rigby said.

_*Flashback starts*_

Rigby and Eileen were sitting at a booth in the lover's section of the restaurant. A waiter came up and asked "what would you like to drink?" "Iced tea, no lemon please" Eileen said. "Okay and you?" the waiter asked turning to Rigby. "Just water" Rigby replied with a smile. "Okay" the waiter said and walked off. "Wow, Rigby" Eileen said. "What?" Rigby asked. "You're just so amazing" Eileen replied. "I can say the same about you" Rigby said blushing. They stared at each other. They both leaned in slowly and their lips met. It was exactly as they thought it would be like. Eileen tasted like mint and Rigby tasted like coffee. They parted as their food got there. The waiter set it down and winked at them. They ate, paid the bill, and left.

_*flashback ends*_

"Wow, that sounded like it was awesome" Mordecai said. "It was" Rigby said. "Well, I'm going to take a shower" Mordecai said walking out of the room. Ten minutes he came back into the room and Rigby took a shower. They went downstairs and sat on the steps, waiting for the daily meeting to start. "Okay, Skips is going to fix the cart, Muscleman and HFG will mow the Frisbee field, Thomas will pick up trash, and Mordecai and Rigby will trim the hedges" Benson said. Everyone walked off to do their chores. Rigby finished his early so he decided to wander around the park. He saw a man dressed all in black quietly cutting a large branch off a tree. Conveniently, Eileen was standing under that branch. He pushed her out of the way before it hit her, hitting him instead. She looked behind her and her pupils grew large with fear. She dragged the branch off of Rigby. "Speak to me, my love" she said on the verge of tears. It was heard on deaf ears. She put her ear on his chest and took a deep breath.

**Is Rigby alive? Wait and find out. Please review or I'll put the hurt on you. Nah just kidding, but review anyway. Until I next update one of my stories, MordoLuvr23 out.**


	3. A Happy Ending

**Hey I'm back with the last chapter. I might make a sequel. Sorry the story is so short; I'm just not good with writing Rigleen fan fictions. It's the Eileen part I have trouble with. I don't know her personality well so she is OOC. I usually write for Margaret, Rigby, and MORDECAI. You can't tell that I'm obsessed at all. Whatever, here's chapter 3. ****_~MordoLuvr23_**

Chapter 3: A Happy Ending

….. He was breathing.

Eileen smiled widely and hugged his unconscious bode. Twenty minutes later he woke up. Stretching and yawning he realized what happened twenty minutes earlier. He examined her quickly with worry-filled eyes. "Are you okay, did you get hurt" Rigby asked worriedly. Eileen giggled and said "no, I'm fine, you saved me." "Okay, as long as you're okay" Rigby said curling up in a ball on the grass. "What are you doing?" Eileen asked. "Going back to sleep, I like sleeping" Rigby said closing his eyes. She giggled as a string of drool came from his mouth as he snored lightly. _Oh Rigby, you're so lazy and immature _she thought in her mind _and that's why I love you. _She scooped up the small raccoon and walked towards the park house. She walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. "Hey Eileen" Mordecai said answering the door. "Hey Mordecai, can you take Rigby?" Eileen asked. "Sure" Mordecai replied grabbing Rigby's tail. "Bye" Eileen said then walked off. Mordecai laid Rigby on his trampoline thinking _I don't know how she puts up with him._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Eileen was walking back to her shared apartment and walked inside. She told Margaret about what happened. "How do you put up with him?" "I don't know but I think we'll be together for a long time" Eileen replied walking to her room.

**The End. Did you like the last chapter? Please review and I do accept creative criticism and tips. Also review if you want a sequel. Read my other stories, I think they are better. MordoLuvr23 out.**


End file.
